Buon Compleanno Series: Gokudera Hayato
by luvninosama
Summary: Beware of spoiler vol.17!


**Buon compleanno series: Gokudera Hayato**

Disclaimer: if KHR was mine, I'll fill it with 8059 love muahahah :p

Pairing: 8059 a.k.a YamaGoku

Rating: K

Genre: friendship/romance(?)

Dedicated to the right hand man gokudera hayato-san :3

Warning! OOC, Shonen-ai and spoiler (?)

Enjoy :3

**Buon Compleanno, Gokudera!**

**Yamamoto POV**

Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada apapun kecuali baseball sampai suatu hari aku mulai bergabung dalam permainan mafia bersama Tsuna dan Reborn. Sejak saat itu banyak hal yang terjadi, termasuk bertemu dengan Gokudera.

Awalnya, aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya karena dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan baseball. Aku hanya tahu kalau dia adalah murid pindahan dari luar negeri, dan satu-satunya yang membuatnya menarik untuk diperhatikan adalah warna rambut dan matanya yang berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain. Selain itu, tidak ada hal menarik lainnya dan sudah kubilang dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan baseball jadi aku tidak peduli. Aku juga jarang berbicara dengannya dan dia juga sepertinya tidak mau berbicara denganku jadi aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Gokudera. Tapi setelah aku bergabung dengan Tsuna dan permainan mafia-nya, mau tidak mau aku jadi tahu sedikit demi sedikit tentang Gokudera.

Setelah itu, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku mengagumi kesetian dan rasa hormatnya pada Tsuna. Bagaimana setiap usahanya untuk membantu Tsuna malah memperburuk situasi yang ada, bagaimana dia selalu memanggil Tsuna dengan 'Jyuudaime', bagaimana sikapnya yang selalu sembrono ketika melindungi Tsuna.

Aku mengagumi Gokudera yang seperti itu karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengabdikan diriku untuk seseorang sepertinya. Untuk beberapa waktu, aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman. Lalu, sejak hari itu semuanya berubah. Sejak hari itu, aku tidak hanya memiliki baseball tapi aku juga memiliki seseorang yang ingin dan harus kulindungi.

Hari itu adalah salah satu dari hari-hari dimana terjadi serangan pada murid-murid Namimori oleh anak Kokuyo. Aku ingat, saat itu banyak temanku yang tidak datang ke sekolah termasuk Tsuna. Walaupun kondisi saat itu sangat genting tapi klub baseball Namimori tetap mengharuskan anggotanya berlatih setiap pagi. Jadi hari itu, seperti biasa, aku tertidur di kelas sampai Gokudera membuat marah guru kami karena pulang ditengah pelajaran.

Karena suasana sudah tidak kondusif lagi akhirnya hari itu kami hanya belajar setengah hari. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, aku mendengar kalau ada murid Nami yang sedang terlibat perkelahian. Enath kenapa saat itu, instingku mengatakan kalau murid Nami itu adalah Gokudera.

Pemandangan saat itu tidak pernah bisa kulupakan sampai saat ini. Di sana, tubuh Gokudera terbujur, banyak darah mengalir keluar dari dadanya dan di sisi lain ada Tsuna yang mematung ketakutan ketika akan diserang oleh murid Kokuyo. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan Tsuna. Setelah murid Kokuyo itu berlalu begitu saja, kami segera membawa Gokudera ke UKS sekolah.

Selama ini, aku selalu mendapatkan kesan kalau Gokudera rela membuang nyawanya demi melindungi Tsuna, walaupun Tsuna tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti itu. Dengan kejadian ini, dugaanku terbukti sangat tepat. Saat itu, aku memutuskan tidak mau menanggung penyesalan sepanjang hidupku karena tidak bisa melindungi Gokudera yang menganggap remeh nyawanya sendiri. Karena itu, aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan diriku untuk melindungi Gokudera yang selalu melindungi Tsuna dengan sembrono.

* * *

Rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhku membuatku membuka mata dan segera disambut oleh Tsuna dan Reborn yang terlihat lega.

'Kenapa tubuhku sakit? Lalu kenapa Tsuna terlihat seperti ingin menangis dan Reborn terlihat lega?' pikirku.

Sesaat kemudian, aku ingat bahwa terakhir kali aku sedang melawan Gamma bersama Gokudera. Kami terlempar menuju dunia masa depan dimana kejahatan berkuasa dan kami terpaksa bersembunyi di bawah tanah.

Aku datang ke masa depan, atau lebih tepatnya aku datang ke masa 9 tahun 10 bulan yang akan datang. Semula aku tidak percaya tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Aku takut dan cemas tapi aku menolak untuk menyerah pada kedua perasaan itu jadi aku tetap berusaha terlihat ceria dan optimis. Kemudian, aku diberi tahu kalau ayahku di masa ini sudah meninggal. Berita itu merupakan pukulan telak bagiku. Tidak mungkin ayahku, pria terhebat yang pernah kuketahui, bisa sampai tewas di tangan musuhnya. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak berniat kalah pada kesedihan. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih. Aku tahu sahabatku membutuhkan kekuatanku dan aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi kekuatan bagi mereka.

Saat melawan Gamma, Gokudera tetap bersikap sembrono dan keras kepala. Dia menolak bekerja sama denganku. Kalau aku yang biasa, aku mungkin masih bisa mentolerir sikap Gokudera tetapi kali ini suasana hatiku sedang tidak menentu. Apa hanya aku saja yang berpikir untuk melindungi semua orang? Apa Gokudera tidak pernah mau mengakui orang lain selain Tsuna? Apakah aku tidak berarti apapun baginya, walaupun hanya sebatas teman?

Karena pikiran-pikiran negatif itulah aku jadi bertengkar dengan Gokudera dan tanpa sadar memukulnya. Tapi setelah itu, kami bisa bekerja sama melawan Gamma. Sayangnya Gamma bukan tandingan kami yang tidak terbiasa menggunakan senjata masa depan. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah sengatan listrik Gamma yang menyakitkan.

Apakah Gokudera baik-baik saja? Apakah dia selamat? Aku belum mau berpisah dengan Gokudera, masih ada hal yang harus kukatakan padanya.

"Tsuna.." aku memulai tapi sepertinya Tsuna tau apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Kalian berdua, kau dan Gokudera-kun, kalian berdua selamat. Walaupun Gokudera-kun belum sadarkan diri tapi aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, jangan khawatir," kata Tsuna menenangkan.

"Syukurlah," kataku lega.

Kemudian aku menceritakan pada Tsuna dan Reborn pertarungan kami dengan Gamma dan bagaimana aku menyesal sudah melampiaskan emosiku pada Gokudera. Tsuna mengatakan kalau Gokudera akan mengerti. Aku berterima kasih padanya sebelum jatuh tertidur lagi.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari beristirahat, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan Bianchi yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu sambil membawa kue ala poison cooking-nya.

"Bianchi-san, sedang mencari apa?" tanyaku.

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Bukannya kau seharusnya beristirahat?" ujar Bianchi kaget melihatku berkeliaran.

"Ahahaha aku merasa sudah baikan, Bianchi-san," jawabku.

Untuk sesaat sepertinya Bianchi sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bianchi-san?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Jangan cuma bengong di sini! Bantu aku mencari Hayato!" perintah Bianchi setengah mengancam.

"Maa, maa, tentu saja Bianchi-san, aku akan ikut mencari Gokudera," kataku cepat sebelum makanan apapun mendarat di wajahku. "Ngomong-ngomong kue itu untuk siapa?" tanyaku penasaran saat kami membuka satu per satu ruangan yang ada.

"Kue ini khusus untuk ulang tahun Hayato," kata Bianchi sambil membuka salah satu pintu dan berdecak ketika dia tidak menemukan Gokudera.

"Ulang tahun?!" seruku kaget. "Apa hari ini Gokudera berulang tahun?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak. Ulang tahun Hayato sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi kami tidak sempat merayakannya. Jadi kupikir, aku akan membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Hayato agar dia merasa terhibur dan cepat sembuh," jelas Bianchi.

Aku hanya tertawa hambar mendengar penjelasan Bianchi. Pantas saja Gokudera kabur dari kamarnya.

'Hmm, aku penasaran.. Dimana Gokudera bersembunyi ya?'

"Aku sudah dengar dari Reborn. Katanya kau sudah menyelamatkan Hayato," kata Bianchi tiba-tiba.

"... Terlalu berlebihan kalau Reborn mengatakan aku sudah menyelamatkan Gokudera," kataku pahit. "Kami hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya kami lakukan."

"Terserah apa pendapatmu tapi aku akan tetap memberimu hadiah."

"Hadiah?"

"Kau mau tahu tanggal ulang tahun Hayato?"

"?! Tentu saja aku mau, Bianchi-nee-sama!" ujarku antusias.

'Kesempatan emas!' pikirku. Gokudera tidak pernah mau memberitahuku kapan ulang tahunnya walaupun aku sudah memaksanya berkali-kali.

"Aku bukan kakakmu, Yamamoto Takeshi," kata Bianchi sebal.

Lalu Bianchi memberitahukan sebuah tanggal padaku.

"Ah, jalannya terbagi dua," kataku saat kami sampai di ujung koridor.

"Aku akan mencari ke sebelah sini," kata Bianchi sambil berbelok ke kanan.

"Bianchi-san! Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku," kataku.

"Kalau kau menemukan Hayato jangan lupa memberinya selamat dan segera beri tahu aku," kata Bianchi tanpa berbalik.

'Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip,' pikirku saat melihat Bianchi pergi.

"Nah, sebaiknya aku segera mencari Gokudera!"

* * *

"Gokuderaaaa," panggilku di sepanjang koridor.

"Gokudera!" seruku saat membuka sebuah pintu yang ternyata isinya adalah ruang rapat.

"Gokuderaaa~"

"Gokuderaaaa~"

"Goo~ kuu~ de~ raaa~"

"Go.. Hmmph.."

Seseorang membekap mulutku ketika aku membuka sebuah pintu.

"Yakyuu-baka! Jangan meneriakkan namaku seenaknya! Bagaimana kalau Aneki datang ke sini?" seru Gokudera kesal.

"Hmmpph.. Hmmph.. hmmph."

"Oh, maaf," kata Gokudera melepaskanku. "Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Gokudera, selamat ulang tahun!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Hari ini bukan ulang tahunku!"

"Maa, maa, walaupun tanggal 9 September sudah lewat tapi aku tetap ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, Gokudera. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun!" seruku.

"Kau.. tahu dari mana?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Bianchi-san," kataku memulai.

"Tch! Sudah cukup! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi," kata Gokudera geram.

"Hey, Gokudera. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu? Aku akan membelikannya saat kita kembali nanti."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot!" kata Gokudera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku harus pergi ke tempat lain sebelum Aneki datang kesini."

"Gokudera, tunggu!" kataku menarik tangannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Gokudera tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kataku.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan apa maumu, brengsek. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Gokudera.. Aku.. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Gokudera terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian...

"Che, apa boleh buat, yakyuu-baka," kata Gokudera masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hah?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Hah' tadi?" tanya Gokudera geram. Akhirnya dia berbalik.

Sekarang, aku tahu sebabnya. Wajah Gokudera sangat merah, semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?!"

"Ah! Bukan itu maksudku.. Hanya saja, reaksimu sedikit di luar perkiraan," kataku.

"Itu karena.. aku tidak mau berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Saat melihatmu terkena serangan listrik Gamma sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Aku.. Aku sebenarnya sangat ketakutan... Saat itu aku berpikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.. Dan hal itu, membuatku sadar perasaanku yang sebenarnya," kata Gokudera sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Goku.. Gokudera! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata perasaan kita sama! Terima kasih, Gokudera!" ujarku memeluknya erat-erat.

"Keh! Aku terpaksa menjelaskannya padamu karena kau bodoh!" sahut Gokudera terdengar kesal.

Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku karena aku tahu dia selalu begitu untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Lepaskan aku, yakyuu-baka!" seru Gokudera.

"Terima kasih, Gokudera," kataku sekali lagi.

"Che! Untuk apa kau berterima kasih, bodoh! Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum Aneki datang."

"Hey, Gokudera. Apa aku boleh menggandeng tanganmu?"

"Jangan besar kepala, brengsek!"

Gokudera membuka pintu ruangan tempat kami berada. Dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya langsung membuat Gokudera tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hayato, selamat ulang tahun."

"A.. Ane.."

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku hah?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Bianchi-nee-san. Gokudera pingsan karena kau.."

Bianchi mendelik padaku.

"Maa, maa, daripada itu sebaiknya kita membawa Gokudera kembali ke kamarnya," kataku berusaha menenangkan.

Kemudian, aku dan Bianchi membopong Gokudera kembali ke kamarnya.

**~oshimai~**

* * *

Hi~ it's been a long time since I write something (*blame the RL*)

Actually, I just re-read (and re-watch) KHR and it make me remember how much I love this pairing~ 3

As you know, this story supposed to be a birthday fic, but I couldn't finish it on time due to my laziness to write my idea orz

Well, even if it's a bit late I still want to say: Buon compleanno, Gokudera-san \^o^/ please be more lovey-dovey with Yamamoto-san XD

If you enjoy reading it even for a little, it'll make me happy :)

So, please write some review if you like this story ;)


End file.
